


Fire Emblem: Pee Houses

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Omorashi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A series of tweet-length stories about Three Houses characters peeing themselves, on others, or just anywhere.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Fire Emblem: Pee Houses

Catherine was a strong and responsible woman, which was probably why Lady Rhea commanded she hold her bladder for so long; the archbishop loved seeing her lover squirm before finally pissing all over herself, her strength and composure unraveling before her eyes.

Leonie wrestled Byleth to the ground, and the sparring victory didn't matter as much as what came with it, as she pushed up along her professor's body and then pissed right on their face. "Maybe next time you'll beat me," she taunted. So far, she was on a dozen-win streak.

Seemingly daily, Linhardt's 'accidents' during his naps in class were becoming a problem. His classmates watched him, wondering if he'd piss himself in his sleep again. The joke was on them; he was only pretending to sleep, and getting off on being watched while he peed himself.

For all his devotion to the emperor, Edelgard wanted to give Hubert whatever he wanted. When he walked up to her with his hand at his belt, she sank to her knees; she may have ruled an empire, but for the man who never flinched in being by her side, she would happily drink piss.

Dorothea was very drunk when she snuck into the greenhouse and peed in the plants. Cheering and whooping as she held her skirt up and made the mess everywhere, she felt utterly alive as she made her claim, not realizing that she had company until she saw Ferdinand. He was just as gone as she was, but as he fumbled for his pants, he didn't intend on peeing on the plants. "Wanna keep a secret?" he asked, trying to make a deal, but Dorothea understood, falling to her knees and letting him relieve himself on her, neither to speak of this again.

"How does not wanting to be treated like a child mix with the kink for wetting yourself?" Claude asked Lysithea as she stood in front of him, pee dripping down her legs. Not that he minded, stroking himself while she struggled to spit out an answer knowing there wasn't one.

Bernadetta was too nervous to ask to go to the bathroom during class, and Byleth had to come up with an unorthodox solution; when Bernie needed to pee, she did it on the professor. Somehow, that came easier to her.

Ingrid loved getting fucked in the stables; she didn't have to be quiet like in the dorms when Dimitri pounded her from behind, and she didn't ever make a miss pissing midway through sex, just unloading into the hay while she endured his every savage push.

Hilda went wherever she pleased, to the surprise of few. But she hadn't realized how much Ignatz liked it until he started eating her out while she peed on the floor, taking most of the mess onto his face, halfway between drinking it and letting it ruin him.

Felix thought that self-bondage was a good idea. At least, until he found himself unable to get out, and of course it was only the moment he began to piss all over his tied-up body that Ingrid burst into the room to come help him out of his elaborate ropework.

In Brigid, drinking urine was perfectly normal. It weirded the boys out to hear, but every one of them was happy to take Petra's offer up as she opened her mouth. They had little interest in the other side of the things, but they spent the year happily treating Petra as a urinal.

Annette always felt embarrassed when she couldn't hold for as long as Mercedes did, but her friend always soothed her with words and kisses, always peed herself seconds later so Annette didn't feel worse. One of these afternoons, Annette would outlast Mercie. She knew it.

"Just fucking do it. Piss me on. Make a mess for once!" Manuela was drink. Angry. But Hanneman could take no more, and as the belligerent woman stared him down, he unleashed his stream all over her face, and found that sometimes, it was fun to make a mess.

Flayn's request, "Pee in me," threw Byleth, but he already knew Flayn was more than she seemed, and without hesitation, he turned the slow afterglow cuddle session into a try at peeing inside of Flayn's pussy, washing his cum out of her and discovering her dirty side.

Shamir was more of a sparring partner than Leonie could handle, and with Leonie's reputation for peeing on those she beat, Shamir delighted in taking her own turn. She stood over the girl for more dramatic effect and put her in her place. "Next time, we're going to do target practice," Shamir warned. "You're the target. Keep that mouth moving, and if you miss a single drop, you're going to regret it. I don't piss on the floor, and you're not going to make me start, understood?"

Edelgard lost the wager, and Dimitri and Claude spent all day reminding her about what that meant. That night, the future emperor was in a low place beneath the two other heirs to Fodlan, who pissed in her mouth and told her not to lose a single drop, or she'd be at it all week.

Lorenz had begged Marianne to pee on her, and she stood over him dead-eyed and so detached that she did it. Problem was, staring down at him in his state of indulgence and reverence, Marianne couldn't deny that she felt a vulgar joy take her. The happiest she'd been.

"Nobody leaves until class is finished," Byleth said, knowing full well the Black Eagles were all shaking in their seats. None of them made it, gasping, twisting, giving up and wetting themselves before their teacher's shining, sinister eyes. Exactly as Byleth planned.

Leonie was astounded that Jeralt would even ask if Leonie wanted to drink his pee. She had his cock in her mouth in a flash, sucking on it greedily while he gave his devotee what she had clearly been waiting for and wanting so bad she'd nearly asked for it herself.

Rhea always brought people into her inner circle the same way; waited until they were so devoted that when she tugged up her dress, they fell to their knees. She had a way to hook in to people, to make them do anything for her. Even drink her pee when asked. And she asked a lot.

Ashe hadn't said anything wrong when Shamir pulled a blade on him; she just wanted to see if he would actually get so afraid, he wet himself, and that was exactly what happened; torn between amusement, apology, and arousal, Shamir watched a man pee himself in terror over her.

Ingrid thought that her arrangement would keep Sylvain away from other girls: if he 'struck out', she got to pee on him. He was only getting flirtier and more aggressive, and Ingrid was so flustered and frustrated that she didn't realize Sylvain was failing on purpose.

After all this time, Mercedes still loved her brother, and she proved it the only way she knew how; nuzzling his cock up against her face and then letting him piss in her mouth while she looked up at 'Jeritza' with love and gratefulness. He came back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?
> 
> All these were originally written for my tweetfic account, where I post short little tweet-length stories just to toss ideas out. If you liked these, I write them over at https://twitter.com/corviknightwish from time to time.


End file.
